DOS CARAS DE LA MISMA MONEDA POR SIEMPRE
by angelcaido666
Summary: En esta historia veremos la ansiada continuación de Merlín y Arturo, del dolor y sufrimiento de Merlín después de la muerte del Rey su único y verdadero amor el cual ha callado todo este tiempo, de como el hechicero lo esperara por siempre porque el sabe que su otra mitad va a reencarnar. Aquí tendremos a un Arturo muy tierno y dulce el cual nos robara el corazón
1. 1- EL DOLOR DE MERLIN

**EL DOLOR DE MERLIN**

Nunca pensé que volvería a poner un pie por estos caminos , todavía recuerdo cuando llegue aquí por primera vez era tan joven e ingenuo, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que luche a su lado, mi otra mitad, mi todo Arturo Pendragon el verdadero y único rey, el dolor, la soledad y la tristeza han sido mi compañía, desde su muerte a manos de Mordred, a quien habíamos salvado la vida cuando solo era un niño de la persecución de Uther, si hubiese sabido lo que ocurriría, pero ya nada podría hacer con respecto al pasado, no importaba cuantas veces lo reviviera en mi mente tantos otros posibles desenlaces, después de la batalla final donde se perdieron tantas vidas, tantos amigos que sacrificaron su vida por un sueño en común por un mejor futuro para nuestros seres queridos, luego de ello no pude regresar a Camelote porque si ya no se encontraba Arturo ya nada importaba, está ya no era mi hogar, porque no importa cuántas veces me lo he negado a mí mismo, ya no tengo miedo a reconocer mi amor por el por el contrario me duele tanto no podérselo haber dicho antes, no haber tenido el valor para contarle toda la verdad, mi verdad.

No sé en qué momento me enamore de él quizá fue desde el primer momento en que lo conocí, era un consentido y arrogante pero se convirtió en el mejor rey del mundo justo y generoso ese era mi Arturo, él era único tenía una hermosa sonrisa y cuando el sol iluminaba sus cabellos parecía un astro con luz propia era el único capaz de llenar mi corazón y estremecer mi ser, Dios cuanto lo amaba y añoraba jamás lo podría olvidar.

Cuando vi la espada de Mordred clavada en su cuerpo, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido no lo podía creer me decía a mí mismo que esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podía ser verdad como puede existir un mundo sin Arturo solo entonces sentí verdaderas las palabras del Dragón Kilgharrah y cuando le lleve a Avalon con la esperanza de salvar su vida fue un puñal a mi propio corazón y cuando el suyo se detuvo en ese instante yo también morí.

Pese al dolor y desesperanza que me embriago aun así lo intente una y otra vez, en ese momento comprendí que Arturo era mi sol, era por el que yo existía, era por el que respiraba si yo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, nunca pensé que el pudiera morir, que idiota he sido no me lo podre perdonar nunca como pude descuidarlo he fallado y el precio ha sido su vida, enloquecí de dolor, tristeza y se creó un vacío en mi corazón. Por primera vez conocí el resentimiento ese sin sabor tan amargo. Después le llore no recuerdo cuanto días solo sé que pensé que me había quedado sin lágrimas en verdad desee la muerte, vague sin rumbo no recuerdo mucho solo el dolor de mis piernas y desde entonces he sido tan infeliz, realmente nada importaba ya, a veces esperando y buscando la muerte, pero esta no era para mí que había nacido de la magia.

Después de un tiempo cuando el dolor me dejo pensar lo suficiente para concebir esperanzas, regrese finalmente a donde había comenzado todo, donde alguna vez fue mi hogar, donde se encontraba el Dragón Kilgharrah que una vez me había revelado mi destino el cual ya se encontraba de muy avanzada edad el pobre apenas y podía volar, allí también residía mi mentor Gaius al cual extrañaba mucho.

Cuando llegue le encontré a mi viejo mentor cenando un su casa para mí fue muy emotivo mi encuentro con él, el pobre se encontraba muy desmejorado producto de la edad tan avanzada, él estaba muy feliz de verme me conto los sucesos más importantes después de la muerte de Arturo, me conto que Wendolin se había convertido en una reina ausente ella no atendía a su pueblo pasaba los días encerrada en su recamara esas noticias me pusieron muy triste no podía permitir que eso sucediera, no con todo lo que se había sacrificado Arturo para conseguir una mañana más para Camelote.

Por ello al anochecer fui a verla a sus aposentos sin que nadie me viera, cuando me vio se sorprendió mucho después de todo ella ya sabía que yo era un hechicero, pero después empezamos a hablar y recordar los días en que Arturo se encontraba con nosotros, ella sabía que yo lo amaba lo había visto en mis ojos y yo me había hecho a un lado como un amigo fiel para ella. Les desee que fueran felices creí que era por el bien del reino. Ella y yo lo lloramos juntos y me prometió que se convertiría en la reina que debía de ser en memoria de Arturo y que haría honor a su Legado, yo le creí lo vi en sus ojos y pude estar tranquilo con respecto al reino.

Casi al amanecer fui a donde sabia se encontraba el Dragón y al hallarlo también encontré a la Dragona Blanca Aithusa, estos se mostraron muy felices por nuestro reencuentro y cuando me disponía a hablarles sobre mis temores el Dragón Rojo se me adelanto diciéndome que Arturo era mi otra mitad la otra cara de la moneda, que él al igual que yo nació de la magia, desde un inicio fuimos solo uno que él estaba destinado a regresar una vez más como el único y verdadero rey del mundo por tanto al ser yo inmortal el reencarnaría y regresaría a mí.

Escuchar estas palabras me hicieron ver mi mundo con colores una vez más me regresaron el sentido a mi vida, aunque tuviera que esperar una eternidad al final valdría la pena cualquier espera, todo por ver esos hermosos ojos azules, ese inigualable cabello dorado lo esperare por siempre y esta vez nada me separaría de él.

Después de ello me fui nuevamente con Gaius para decirle que muy pronto me tendría que ir, yo deseaba estudiar todos los secretos de la magia por ello debía dirigirme a bosques y senderos a los que no había ido nunca un humano pero el pobre no quiso separarse de mí, me quería como un hijo por ello me lo lleve conmigo use mis dones en el para qué resistiera mejor el viaje, primero fuimos con los druidas al este del reino se rumoraba que ellos usaban magia pura, eran usuarios de la antigua religión, llegar hasta ellos fue muy difícil estaban protegidos con encantamientos muy antiguos de ellos aprendí mucho Gaius era muy feliz aprendiendo la magia nuevamente allí eran personas muy amables y cálidas, nos quedamos muchos años y un invierno particularmente hermoso mi viejo Maestro Gaius no se levantó más, fue muy triste para mi ver partir a alguien tan querido como si fuera mi propio padre, el hombre que me lo enseño la magia, quien creyó en mi le acompañe a su tumba durante un largo tiempo no recuerdo cuanto fue amanecer tras amanecer le acompañe y luego finalmente continúe con mi viaje.

Con los druidas aprendí también de dragones y con ello la forma de reiniciar su ciclo de vida por ello busque al gran Dragón Kilgharrah y finalmente estuvo como nuevo él y Aithusa surcaban los aires juntos como maestro y aprendiz, los convocaba cada cierto tiempo cuando me encontraba alejado de la civilización.

Continúe con mi búsqueda de conocimiento tenía que entender cuáles eran las leyes que regían este mundo por el bien de Arturo tendría que hacerlo no podía permitir que algo así volviera a ocurrir. Esta vez tenía que ser lo suficiente mente poderoso para protegerlo no podía siquiera pensar en que una tragedia como esta pudiera volver a ocurrir, por ello viaje por el mundo entero, por las ciudades más avanzadas donde existían criaturas de la noche que Vivian al lado de los humanos sin que estos se dieran cuenta, también viaje por tierras donde nunca antes había sido pisado por un hombre, algunas veces conseguí descubrimientos increíbles sobre los inicios de la magia otras solo cuentos y leyendas así transcurrió mi vida siglo tras siglo pase mi vida preparándome para su llegada.


	2. 2- REENCARNACION

**2.- REENCARNACION**

Durante todo este tiempo de espera han pasado miles de años y yo sigo pensando en el solo en él, no he podido ni querido olvidar su mirada, su sonrisa, sus gestos por la mañana al despertar, le he añorado y lo extraño tanto que sueño con el momento de tenerlo conmigo una vez más, voy hacer lo que este en mis manos para hacerle muy feliz no permitiré que nadie vuelva a lastimarlo.

En todo este tiempo he visto como las civilizaciones han crecido la humanidad ha evolucionado, ha sido desarrollada tecnología de última generación, incluso a mí me ha llamado la atención, también he sido testigo de cómo la magia antigua ha adoptado muchos nombres para poder sobrevivir he conocido muchos hechiceros poderosos, algunos viven entre humanos en completa armonía pero sin que estos sepan la verdad y otros viven el lugares apartados de la sociedad humana pero con los suyos.

En cuanto a mi debo decir que mi apariencia es la de un hombre de 25 años por alguna razón mi apariencia se quedó estancada ahí quien sabe porque motivo pero mi cuerpo se ha vuelto musculoso, atrás quedo el jovencito escuálido lo cual me complace, he desarrollado mi magia a un nivel que ni yo mismo nunca imagine.

El Dragón Kilgharrah me dijo un día que había percibido que en la magia se podía sentir cambios por las fluctuaciones del tiempo, y que aquello quería decir que no solo reencarnaría Arturo sino también otras personas del Antiguo Camelot, él no estaba seguro de quienes podrían ser y que dependiendo de la fuerza de esta los podría sentir porque al ser reencarnaciones tendrían su misma apariencia, yo podría sentir a la reencarnación de Arturo en el momento en que naciera. Debo decir que esto me dejo muy intrigado porque no tenía idea de quienes pudieran reencarnar y sinceramente me preocupaba porque de seguro esas personas debían de tener algún pendiente y no me hacía mucha gracia que una hechicera como Morgana o Minueh lo hicieran, mucho menos Mordred.

Ya por el siglo XX me había hecho de un nombre respetable en la sociedad he estudiado en las mejores Universidades del mundo la carrera de Medicina, Derecho, Arquitectura, Ingenierías, Literatura, Economía, las he estudiado una y otra vez porque siempre hay algo nuevo incluso compre algunos títulos de nobleza pero siempre moviéndome de un lugar para otro para que nadie se diera cuenta que no envejezco, algunas veces cuando me gusta mucho un lugar uso hechizos para que los humanos crean que ven lo que yo deseo que vean, ahora acabo de mudarme a la bella ciudad de Paris he conseguido una bella mansión a las afueras de la ciudad me gusta mi privacidad.

Sin Arturo aquí para no enloquecer he tenido que mantenerme ocupado y he creado diferentes tipos de empresas en diferentes sectores de la Economía, desde empresas de Moda, Bufet de Abogados, incluso también tengo muchos bancos alrededor del mundo claro no los manejo solo tengo gente de confianza trabajando para mí, he convertido a los dos dragones y les he dado forma humana desde hace muchos siglos ellos son como una familia para mí pero se la pasan viajando por el mundo. También he tenido muchos amigos a lo largo de los siglos los he visto morir, en algún momento he sentido atracción por dos o tres de ellos por su juventud y belleza, pero en cuanto más me acercaba a ellos más me daba cuenta de la realidad, no era más que un espejismo, ninguno de ellos me hacían sentir como lo hizo mi Arturo con solo una mirada suya, y aquí sigo esperándole noche tras noche hasta que un día finalmente ocurrió lo que tanto había imaginado una y otra vez su Reencarnación.

Escuche y sentí los rápidos latidos de su corazón, podía sentirle fue una sensación indescriptible como ser completado nuevamente ya no estaría solo, hasta ahora me di cuenta del peso que oprimía mi corazón y mi ser, como es posible amar alguien así sin él era nada y ahora es como si renaciera nuevamente empecé a caminar sin ser consciente de ello y me transporte sin ser consciente a un Hospital era muy grande y moderno no sé cómo llegue solo camine, de pronto salió de un cuarto una enfermera con un niño en brazos solo la seguí y le vi depositarle en un cunero de un cuarto donde habían muchos bebes.

Cuando la mujer se hubo ido me acerque y lo cargue era muy pequeño y me sonreía era muy lindo con sus ojitos azules, el Dragón tenía razón con respecto a su reencarnación su apariencia era la misma, pero aunque no lo hubiese sido igual lo habría amado con la misma intensidad porque, aunque es verdad que adoro su ojos azules, sus rubios cabellos y esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco, por encima de todo yo anhelo su dulce esencia y deseo con fervor la pureza de su alma. Estando allí con Arturo en brazos me olvide del tiempo solo deseaba contemplarlo, tenerle conmigo cuidarlo, mimarlo y entonces escuche las pisadas de personas que venían, me costó tanto colocarle nuevamente a Arturo en su cunero me hice invisible y me quede observando.

Entro la misma enfermera y tras suyo un hombre de unos 35 años de apariencia amable que sujeto al bebe con mucho cariño y lo mesia en su regazo, entonces la enfermera le pregunto al orgulloso padre de cómo lo llamaría y este le contesto que aún no se decidía entonces yo le susurre en sus orejas "Arturo" y el hombre se levantó con el niño y empezó a llamarlo Arturo de la Villasante.

Unos días después ya tenía averiguado todo sobre la vida de la familia en la cual mi Arturo había reencarnado se trataba de un Senador que era un buen hombre junto a su esposa una mujer de la clase alta rubia y ojos grises, cuando se lo conté a los dragones ellos festejaron y brindaron por mí, por mi felicidad, por un futuro en el cual podríamos ser felices todos, porque había pasado mucho tiempo y la espera había valido la pena finalmente Arturo había regresado cuantas veces había soñado con esto que es difícil de creer.

En momentos tengo el gran impulso de tomarle en mis brazos y llevármelo conmigo, quiero que siempre este a mi lado pero entonces recuerdo que él tiene el derecho a unos padres amorosos que le hagan feliz, no debo de ser egoísta y debo tener paciencia.

A veces suelo tener pesadillas con recreaciones de la muerte de Arturo y cuando me levanto por las mañanas con la sensación de que su reencarnación fue solamente mi imaginación y cuando eso ocurre me transporto a la casa en la cual reside junto a sus padres y me quedo con el velando su sueño, es gracioso como antes los días se me hacían aburridos tan largos, ahora sin embargo cada día me trae felicidad desde el momento de su nacimiento solo he experimentado la dicha de verle crecer cada día que pasa.


End file.
